


Can't Take You Anywhere

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: David Washington can't take his boyfriend anywhere.





	Can't Take You Anywhere

David Washington can't take his boyfriend anywhere.

It was about two weeks before school started and Wash's older sister Carolina told them they should go school shopping.

And they should, cause when he looked in his dresser for any clothes, he only had two gray shirts and yellow as well as a few pairs of pants.

Yeah, he needs to go clothes shopping.

"Okay, Tucker, we're only here for outfits right now." Wash told his boyfriends as they walked into Kohl's.

Tucker looked around the place, and everything screamed pretty. He had his eyes fixed on this very ridiculously bright aqua pants. And he needs to have it.

Wash pulled out his phone. "So, after this we're gonna head to Walmart to get school supplies. Lina' sent me a list of what we need so-Tucker, what are you doing?"

The blond looked at Tucker, who was already grabbing everything aqua. "What? Look at all these pretty things!!"

Wash sighed, walking over to Tucker, putting back the clothes he grabbed. "One, please keep your voice down. Two, you don't need anything else that's aqua. Why don't you look for something-"

When he looked back towards his boyfriend, he was gone. Great. "Damn it Tucker."

He walked around the store, he couldn't have gonna far. "Hey Wash!"

Wash jumped, looking turning towards the voice. He let out a sad sigh as he walked towards the shoe section. "Tucker-"

The dark skinned boy was looking through boxes. "Darn, they don't have anything aqua in shoes."

"Tucker, we'll do shoes later."

He walked over and started putting away Tucker's mess  _again._ When he looked up and walked out into the aisle, he almost slapped his face as Tucker was skidding down the aisle like it was nothing. "Wash! Take off your shoes! This is so much fun."

Wash watched hopelessly as Tucker continued to slide down the aisle in his socks. "Tucker please, we need to focus."

Tucker stopped in mid slide. "But  _Wash_ I wanna have a little fun. You should try it some times."

Wash looked at Tucker before walking of towards the clothes. Fine, Tucker can slide down the aisle as Wash shops and look like an idiot. Wash won't care.

He walked over towards the shirts looking at the grays and yellow ones. He wasn't that all into bright colors, that's their differences. Wash likes dark colors and Tucker's just out there. You could find him in a giant crowd because of his out fits.

Wash looked at a few of the pants that were there, reaching down to grab one only to have a boy jump out and wrap his arms around him like a monkey. He was about to shout at the male until he realised it was Tucker. "Lavernius, what are you doing?"

Tucker gave Wash an innocent look. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Tucker get down." Wash felt his cheeks flush as a few parents with their children looked at them. "Tucker-"

"No."

"Tucker please. Everyone's looking at us."

"I'm not letting go till you pend some time with me."

"Tuck-"

"Please."

Wash looked down at Tucker, immediately regretting as Tucker gave him his puppy face. "I...Tucker...Fine."

Tucker grabbed his hand, dragging him away from everyone's eyes. He stopped towards the aisle, making Wash take of his shoes. "Come on."

Wash hesitated, should he? He pushed away the thoughts and grabbed Tucker pulling him down the aisle. They slipped a little, Tucker almost doing the splits. Their laughter filled the store. Some stand buyers took out their phone and took video's.

 Wash didn't care, he was spending time with Tucker. Its what Tucker wanted. He didn't care if they got kicked out, there's other stored to by clothes. The only thing that mattered was Tucker was having fun. 

 _He_ was having fun.

He'll just explain later to Lina' why the didn't get any clothes today.


End file.
